


Harvard Graduate

by Lightwood_alec_1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_alec_1/pseuds/Lightwood_alec_1
Summary: Chasten needs some help writing an essay.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Harvard Graduate

“UGH!!” 

“What’s wrong love?” 

“This paper is ridiculous! I have been writing it for four hours.” Chasten said as he slumped against the back of the couch in Peter’s office. He closed his eyes trying not to scream. 

“What can I do to help?” Peter said as he sat slinging his arm over the back of the couch. 

“Bring me five cups of coffee and a new brain.” Chaten said, moving forward. He had written almost 15 pages and wasn’t even half way done. 

“How about if I help you write it. I am a Harvard graduate you know.” He said with a wink. 

“You won’t help. Your major wasn’t in education.” Chasten grumbled. He was happy that he was able to get his masters, but he never knew that his professors would give him an assignment this stupid. 

“But I happen to be a good writer!” Peter said as a matter of fact. “Why don’t you take a break and then we can start after that.” Peter said in a low voice. His hand met Chasten’s cheek as he started planting kisses on Chasten’s neck. His five o’clock shadow scratched Chasten’s skin as he let out a soft moan. 

“You are pitiful!” Chasten said, rolling his eyes. He did need the distraction. He leaned back against the couch again, giving Peter room to sneak his hand between his legs. Chasten’s breath hitched. 

“Hmm” Peter said, as he moved his arm around Chasten’s back to pull his hips to move with his hand. He continued to move his hand rapidly. Chasten squirmed as he tried to gain some control. His hand moved so fast that Chasten came in no time. He tried to grab onto Peter’s waist to return the favor, but Peter quickly stood up. 

“Now go change and we can start going over this essay.” Peter said as he adjusted his shirt. 

“You are insane.” Chasten said as he stood up and kissed him. 

Chasten went upstairs to change and came back down with Peter looking at the laptop. 

“This assignment is bullshit!” Peter said. “What the hell does farmer’s crops have anything to do with education?” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Chasten said as he plopped down beside him. “Unless my classroom is on a farm then this is absolutely useless.” 

Peter sighed. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, rethinking his offer to help. “Okay let’s see what I can do to help.” He said as he started reading and highlighting the essay. Chasten sat back and watched as Peter kept squinting his eyes and then deleting words to make it sound more sophisticated. Chasten was getting bored. So he decided to switch things up. He dropped down to his knees. Peter was so focused on revising the paper that he didn’t notice. He finally noticed when he felt Chasten’s hand on his zipper. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Peter said, looking down at Chasten between his legs. “I am trying to help you with your paper!” 

“Well you are a Harvard graduate, I’m sure you can multitask.” Chasten said as he grabbed Peter’s dick out of his pants. Peter took a deep breath, trying to refocus on revising Chasten’s essay. His fingers were resting on the keyboard and his eyes were on the screen, but his mind was elsewhere. 

Chasten immediately started pumping his hand getting Peter hard. He laid kisses on the skin around it. Peter’s breath was heavy as he tried to read the next line. His dick was hard as Chasten ran his tongue up it’s length. Peter’s hips jerked forward at his touch. He started moaning Chasten’s name. 

“Jesus honey, stop teasing” Peter said as he started to close the computer. 

“Keep writing” Chasten said looking up at Peter. The way his bright blue eyes looked up at Peter made him want to slam this computer at the wall and fuck him right then and there. 

“Chasten please” Peter said as he tried to find his place in the essay. Chasten sucked the tip of his shaft and swirled his tongue around the head. He could feel Peter getting closer and closer. He then dipped his whole mouth around Peter’s cock, hollowing his cheeks. He could hear Peter squeal his name.

Once Peter came down from his high, he looked at Chasten who was still kneeling. “I think this essay will be here when we get back. Upstairs now.” Peter said with sharp eyes. He immediately grabbed Chasten’s hand and dragged him up to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because my brain doesn't work...but it still wanted to write.


End file.
